


Falling For You, Literally

by positivelyprouvaire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, V CUTE, just general adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyprouvaire/pseuds/positivelyprouvaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan slips and falls on one of the many socks Phil leaves all over their house, leaving Phil to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You, Literally

     Enveloped by sofa cushions, Dan  scrolled through Tumblr, the light from his screen illuminating his face in an otherwise dark room. He’d already lost track of how long he’d been sitting there, but judging by the sound his stomach was making, he knew he should take a break to eat something. Shoving his laptop aside, he slowly rose from the sofa, stretching his long limbs as he did so. He made his way to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for something to snack on. Turning away from one cabinet, he stepped and felt something soft under his foot. He lost his balance and slipped, his legs tangling under him. As his body reached the kitchen floor, he heard a sickening crunch underneath him.

     Pain radiated from his legs and Dan felt underneath himself, trying to find what he had slipped on. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway while he pulled out a brightly colored sock from under his legs.

     “Dan?” Phil’s voice was getting closer. “Is everything alright? I heard a thud.”

     “Phil!” Dan exclaimed, holding up the sock. “What the hell is this?”

     Phil bent down, a look of worry crossed his face. “Oh my god, are you hurt?” He placed a hand on Dan’s leg and Dan winced.

     “I wouldn’t be if you’d stop leaving your socks everywhere,” he muttered.

     Phil responded, “You know, it wasn’t me. I think there’s a sock goblin or something. He takes all my socks out of my drawer and leaves them in random places. He can’t be stopped!”

     Trying not to laugh, Dan replied, “Just help me up, you idiot.” Phil reached down and pulled Dan up to his feet, but Dan’s knees buckled and Phil caught him before he could land on the floor again.

     “Ow, it’s my foot. I think I’ve broken a bone.” Dan shifted his weight onto his right leg and kept his left foot raised slightly in the air. He draped one arm around Phil and used the other to navigate his way out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

     The next day, they returned home from the hospital. Dan’s prediction was right, and with a broken bone in his left foot, he had to wear a clunky boot that made large thumping noises on the floor when he stumbled from room to room.

     “Okay,” Phil stared down at Dan who had already returned to his usual position on the couch, “you’ve got your laptop, you should be fine right?”

     Dan shifted, trying to get comfortable. “Yeah, thanks Phil.”

     “I’m sorry, again, about all of this.”

     “Phil, stop apologizing. I’ll be fine, really. Just please stop leaving your socks everywhere.”

     Phil chuckled, “No promises there,” and was met with a glare from Dan. He walked back to his room and sprawled out onto his bed. He couldn’t shake the enormous feelings of guilt about what had happened to Dan, and mid-thought, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

     Accepting the call, he put the phone up to his ear. “Yes, Dan?”

     Dan’s voice sounded through the phone. “Could you do me a tiny favor?”

     “Sure, what’s up?”

     “My laptop is about to die and I need my charger but it’s in my room. Would you please bring it to me?”

     “Yeah, no problem.” Phil hung up and pushed himself off of his bed. He retrieved the cord and brought it to Dan, who thanked him. He made his way into the kitchen and reached for a box of cereal. The cereal had barely made it into the bowl when he heard his name being called from the other room.

     “Phil?”

     “Yes?” he called back.

     “While you’re in there,” Dan asked, “do you think you could bring me a glass of water?”

     Phil agreed and crossed the kitchen to the cabinet that held the cups, watching out for stray socks on the floor. He filled up the glass, brought it out to Dan, who flashed him a smile. Phil settled down onto the sofa next to him.

     “Ow, watch the leg,” Dan said as Phil moved over a bit. “Let’s see what’s on TV…”

 

* * *

 

     Shoving the laptop onto Phil’s lap, Dan pointed to the screen. “Here are some ideas I had for new videos for the gaming channel. We haven’t done one in a while.”

     Phil highlighted a row on the document Dan had pulled up. “This one sounds fun! Wanna go film?”

     Nodding, Dan said, “Yeah but there’s one small problem.”

     “What’s that?” Phil wondered.

     “How am I supposed to get up those bloody stairs?”

     Phil laughed, “I got you into this mess, so you just leave that to me, Howell.”

     A few long moments later, Phil had swept Dan up into his arms and was heading towards the stairs leading up to their office. Though both of them knew Dan was much too tall for this, neither of them mentioned that fact. Soon, Phil was slowly climbing up the stairs. A loud thud against the wall was followed by a yelp from Dan.

     “Oh, fuck. Phil, my leg. Stop walking, Phil!”

     Phil stopped and looked down at Dan. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry.”

     “Just set me down, I can probably make it from here.”

     With one arm still wrapped around Phil, Dan stood on the step halfway up the staircase. “Okay, let’s go. Slowly! Phil, slower! You’re going too fa-” The sound of Dan stumbling back down the staircase cut off his plea.

     “Dan!” Phil gasped, running down the stairs to help him. “Okay, you can’t walk on your own. I’m carrying you again.”

     “But Phil-” Dan pleaded.

     “I will go slower. I promise I won’t knock you into the wall again.”

     After carefully carrying Dan back up the stairs, they finally reached their office. Phil opened the door and placed Dan in a chair at the desk, apologizing profusely. They were about to start filming when Dan felt something in between himself and the chair he was sitting in. He reached down and pulled out another sock, the one that matched the sock he had slipped on before.

     Laughter from both of them filled the office. “Phil!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback/comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
